Protecting the Past
by crookshanksroxmysox
Summary: Harry and Ginny travel back to the Marauder Era to protect and teach those that create the future. Cliched, but fun.
1. Back Again

Chapter 1

Back Again

"So…you made it." Dumbledore gestured for the two newcomers to follow him. "Time traveling is always a risky business," he commented as they began walking down the hall.

"So you know what's going on, Professor?" the man asked.

"That will make things much easier," breathed the woman beside him.

"Indeed, quite the opposite; I have absolutely no idea what's going on. I merely received a note from myself informing me that you two would be arriving shortly and that you are excellent candidates for the recently vacated post of Defense Against the Dark Arts professors." Saying these words, the headmaster glanced over at the two newcomers. They certainly looked sturdy and well-kempt, but young, very young for such an important post in such dangerous times.

"There is no need to worry, Professor. I assure you, the two of us are highly qualified, despite our ages," the man said, looking up at Dumbledore slyly.

"I must thank you not to peruse my thoughts," said Dumbledore sternly, but he was impressed. Not many wizards, and especially not young ones, were able to break through his defenses so subtly. "And what might those ages be, may I ask?"

"Eighteen," said the man.

"Seventeen," replied the woman.

Dumbledore raised his eyebrows. So young, much too young; and yet it was he, in the future, that had sent them. "Not yet out of Hogwarts and already applying for a post here?" he asked the woman. Dumbledore's shrewd eyes registered a significant look pass between the two young people, but it was gone in an instant and the woman replied smoothly.

"Things are rather different in the future, Sir."

"I see," Dumbledore did not press the matter.

"You are here to protect students, I take it," said Dumbledore.

"Yes, Professor, as best we can."

"Very well. Goodness knows we need all the protection we can get."

By this time the odd party had drawn level with a heavy oak door. Dumbledore bent his ear towards it, listening. "Yes, they are starting the Sorting. Stay here, I shall announce you." With that, Dumbledore twisted the doorknob and bent to enter the Great Hall.

"I don't understand why Dumbledore sent you along."

"I would think it was bloody well obvious."

"Well it bloody well isn't," countered the man, annoyed.

"Well that's a figure towards _your_ brainpower isn't it?"

The man began a retort, but glancing over he saw that the girl was teasing him.

"You better watch your mouth, Weaselbrain, or I'll send you straight home."

The girl stuck out her tongue at him.

"Dumbledore's late," Peter, ever the lookout, informed his friends.

"Wonder what's up," Remus put in, glancing towards the teacher's table, just as Dumbledore sat down.

"What is that man ever up to," said Sirius impatiently, "Remus, it's your turn."

"Oh, right." Remus turned back to the table where Muggle cards were strewn everywhere. The boys were playing something called Poker, which Remus insisted was popular among Muggles.

"All evens!" cried Sirius triumphantly after a moments' tense silence. Sirius threw his cards down on the table and was in the process of scooping up his Chocolate Frog winnings when the Sorting ended abruptly and Dumbledore stood up.

"Sirius," James said in a stage-whisper, "'all evens' isn't anything. I want my Chocolate Frogs back."

"What are you talking about, you mangy dog? 'All evens' is most certainly a fair play."

"You're the one that's a mangy dog, if I recall."

"Keep it down," Remus said hurriedly.

The best friends settled back in their seats, sending each other joking death glares and listening halfheartedly to the headmaster's start-of-term speech.

"…and I remind all students," here Dumbledore looked pointedly at the Marauders, "that the Forbidden Forest is off-limits…."

"Blah, blah, blah," Sirius mouthed, and Peter, across the table, began giggling.

James shoved him playfully and gave a stern, McGonagall-interpretation look and Peter was instantly silent.

"As you know, Professor Ipson has had an accident and this year _two_ new teachers will be filling his post." At this, even the teachers looked surprised, and James and Sirius perked up to listen. Never, in the history of Hogwarts, had two teachers shared a post. How would that work?

"Please sincerely welcome the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teachers, Professor Potter and Professor Weasley." Dumbledore began to clap wholeheartedly and the teachers and students joined in nervously.

James was staring at the man that entered, "Does that guy look like…."

"Your bloody carbon copy? Yeah, most definitely. Same last name and everything; I think Prongs has got a twin," said Sirius, awed. James was aware of several heads turning toward him and back again toward the professors. Sirius, getting over the James' twin professor quickly enough, was just noticing his female colleague.

"That is one prime example of the perfect human female. She's _fine_."

"Damn, Padfoot, I didn't know you went for teachers. She's a professor."

"No kidding, I'd noticed. Anyway, I thought you loved all redheads." Remus and Peter began laughing, but James threw his best friend a glare. "What, Prongs? You make it seem like the _entire school _doesn't already know you're in love with Lily Evans."

"I'm not in _love_ with her! I just think she's hot as hell is all. Come on, tell me that every guy at this table does not want to go out with Lily Evans," he said, in response to Sirius' skeptical look.

"Snog her maybe, but a serious relationship? I don't know…," said Sirius.

"Now, I have a few words before we begin the feast," Dumbledore's was speaking again, "Tuck in."

Mountains of delicious food appeared on the plates before them. Sirius grabbed a drumstick and piled mashed potatoes on top of it before soaking it in gravy and attacking it like a dog that hadn't been fed in days.

"Slow down, Padfoot, if you go and choke yourself I'm just going to laugh and laugh and laugh," said James, pouring gravy on his own mashed potatoes. "See here," he said, taking out his want and pointing it at his potatoes, "it's a volcano!" Gravy began spouting violently from his potato mountain and Peter was laughing uncontrollably again.

"We haven't had a real, honest-to-goodness, no worries Hogwarts feast in a while, eh Harry?" Ginny said as food piled onto the dinner plates before them.

"I can see them, both of them," said Harry slowly, looking over his goblet at the students at the Gryffindor table.

"And you're going to be seeing a lot more of them, trust me. They're in our first class tomorrow morning so tuck in and enjoy something for once."

"Who?" Professor McGonagall was sitting next to Ginny and followed her gaze knowingly to a certain boy now exploding his piece of pie, and a certain redhead girl who was looking lasers at him. The heat from her glare was tangible even from the far-away teacher's table. "Ah, James Potter and Lily Evans, head boy and girl. Brightest students in their year, though Sirius Black," she pointed, "is a close second. I personally think that Dumbledore made an interesting decision making Evans and Potter work together. James is completely besotted with her, it's so easy to see, and Lily hates his guts. James and Sirius have got quite a little group surrounding them. They style themselves the Marauders, a bunch of rule breakers if I ever met them. I don't think I'll ever meet another set of prankers to match them." With her spout of information dry, McGonagall turned back to her meal and took a swig of pumpkin juice.

Harry and Ginny looked furtively at each other, both on the brink of laughter. Both were thinking the same thing: _Fred and George_.


	2. A Ginger Legilimens

Chapter 2

A Ginger Legilimens

"Alright, guys, I'm going in."

"Yeah, for the ten billionth time."

"Hey, I could use a little support, you know!"

"I support you, James!" said Peter readily.

"Thank you, Peter, you are my one true friend." Peter beamed and Sirius rolled his eyes.

"Just get it over with, already, we all know what her answer's going to be," said Remus.

"SHE SAID YES!" yelled Sirius as James sank triumphantly into one of the cushy common room chairs.

"SHE SAID YES!" yelled Remus, just as surprised.

"I believed in you, James!" yelled Peter.

"Oh, shut it, Wormtail," said Sirius. He turned back to James' grinning face, "SHE SAID YES!" he yelled again.

"Indeed she did, my unbelieving friends," said James calmly.

"Where did this come from?" said Remus, "She's been refusing you every day…."

"Sometimes three times a day," cut in Sirius.

"…sometimes three…."

"Or four," muttered Sirius.

"…sometimes four times a day and all of a sudden she accepts your invitations of love?"

"Indeed she does," said James. "She said, and I quote, 'Fine, just to shut you up. But, James Potter, if you prove to be as annoyingly immature as I think you are I will dump you in front of the entire school."

"She _wouldn't_," squealed Peter who was mortified of being publicly humiliated.

"She would, Wormtail, my dear friend," said Sirius, nodding sagely. "The female mind is vicious and teeming with cruel plots. Trust me; I have enough experience with the female population at this school."

"No kidding. Sirius has personally snogged as much as half of all the girls in our year," agreed Remus, looking up from his book.

"On that wonderful note," said Sirius happily, "let us proceed to DADA and see your lady love, Prongsie."

"Wonder what those new teachers will be like," muttered Peter as they exited the common room.

"Hmm…," said Sirius, suddenly looking very thoughtful.

"What, wondering how best to get the new teacher, Padfoot?" asked Remus slyly.

"Oh, don't worry, Paddy. Just turn on that irresistible Marauder charm. Works every time," said James absentmindedly.

Only one of the expected two defense teachers was in the classroom when the Gryffindors and Ravenclaws arrived. "Sit, please, anywhere," said Ginny, gesturing for the class to enter. There was a sharp intake of breath from Sirius as they entered the room. Professor Weasley was sitting behind one of the two desks that had been brought into the classroom. Her long hair was out and falling in a red wave down her back. She was wearing a tight t-shirt and well-fitting jeans. Her long legs were propped up on the desk; she was languishing back as though bored. Ginny's eyes swept over the students as they sat down, muttering interestedly as to the whereabouts of their second DADA teacher.

"Professor…Weasley," one girl stammered.

"Ginny," Ginny replied. The girl looked utterly confused.

"Call me Ginny. You can call the other professor Harry. I'll have none of this professor nonsense."

"Alright…Ginny," the girl hesitated as though unsure whether she was about to receive a detention. "The class is short one desk. I've got nowhere to sit."

"Oh. That's hardly a problem. Here," Ginny drew out a wand and waved it. A desk and chair appeared out of thin air and hovered before zooming into place.

"Tha…Thanks," the girl stammered, rather surprised.

"Not a problem." Ginny stood up and walked around her desk, finally settling for sitting on top of it. "Books away, please; wands on your desks." There was a collective murmur throughout the classroom. "Harry is out setting up for your first lesson and has left me to the fascinating job of taking roll. Would the first row please stand." The entire class was rather taken aback. Stand to take roll? Nevertheless, though, the first row stood rather nervously.

"I want each of you to concentrate on your name. Think it; think your name," said Ginny firmly. Sirius craned his neck to get a look at the people in the first row and what the professor was doing. Ginny was staring, no, glaring was a better word, at a girl in the first row. Sirius knew that her name was Amelia Bones, Ravenclaw. For a second the girl looked nervously around, as though hoping the teacher was looking at someone else, but Ginny was still staring firmly and unrelentingly straight at her. Slowly, Amelia returned the look, gazing straight into the Ginny's eyes. The intensity of Ginny's stare increased for a moment and Amelia furrowed her eyebrows, screwing up her face as though being pricked by a needle. Then it was over and Ginny was looking down at a clipboard in her lap. "Amelia Bones," she said, "here." She made a mark on her board. A great amount of muttering filled the class.

"How did she _do_ that?" asked Sirius excitedly. "Amelia didn't even say a word."

James shrugged, "Beats me." Everyone's interest in the new teacher increased tenfold after this little demonstration. It increased even more as Ginny glared into the eyes of each student in the first row and correctly marked their names.

"Second row, stand, please, concentrate on your name. First row, you may sit." The second row of names were all correctly guessed as well as the third. "Forth row, please." The Marauders stood. Sirius had already drawn his own conclusions as to Ginny's uncanny abilities. Sirius was victim number one.

Before Ginny had a chance to begin her death glare, Sirius piped up, "Do you have everyone's names there on the clipboard. A seating chart or something?"

Ginny looked momentarily stunned that a student was bold enough to say something like that. Looking up she saw who it was. "No, I haven't got a seating chart, cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye. Are you thinking of your name?"

Sirius nodded. He was determined not to think of his name. Looking straight at his teacher he took in her flaming red hair and the freckles across the bridge of her nose. He was drawn back into the present as Ginny looked away. He thought she gave him a funny look for a moment, but it was gone in a moment and replaced by an amused smile.

"Sirius Black you are not thinking of your name, but thank you for thinking that I'm _damn fine_, as you put it." Sirius blushed scarlet, but recovered quickly. He had dealt with more than one patronizing female.

"How did you know my name then, if I wasn't thinking it?" he countered.

"I would know your name anywhere, Mr. Black. Professor McGonagall felt it her solemn duty to warn me and Harry of your immaturity. You may sit." The class laughed heartily and Sirius blushed some more. He sank back into his chair. Ginny continued down the row, guessing everyone's name correctly until she came to James. Ginny glared at him for a moment and then gave another highly amused smile.

"James Potter, thinking of someone else's name will not fool me. I was also informed about you by Professor McGonagall. Is your infatuation with Miss Evans such common knowledge in this school that even your transfiguration teacher is aware of it?" Sirius felt a pang of sympathy for James as he blushed the deepest maroon color Sirius had ever seen on anyone.

James, being the last person to be glared at in the room, sat back down. Ginny surveyed the class for a moment before speaking.

"I have just used a powerful magic against you. It is called Legilimency; the art of delving into the minds of others. If I had chosen to I might have dived right into your deepest, most secret memories. For an accomplished Legilimens there is no need for Veritaserum or truth serum. For an accomplished Legilimens your mind can be read as easily as any book. However, there is a way of counteracting a Legilimens. This term you will be learning Occlumency, the art of blocking your mind off from the curiosity of others and…."

But right at that moment the door to the classroom opened and the second professor entered. He looked over the class for a moment, his eyes resting briefly, or so it seemed, on Lily Evans and James Potter. Then he turned to Ginny.

"I've found one," he said comfortably and he turning on his heel, walked right back out the door.


	3. The Boggart's Closet

Chapter 3

Title Goes Here

**Thanks for all the great reviews, guys. They're very refreshing. Keep em' coming!**

Recap:

_But right at that moment the door to the classroom opened and the second professor entered. He looked over the class for a moment, his eyes resting briefly, or so it seemed, on Lily Evans and James Potter. Then he turned to Ginny._

_"I've found one," he said comfortably and, turning on his heel he walked right back out the door._

And on to Capitulo Numero Tres:

Ginny jumped off her desk. She walked straight to the door, her heels clacking on the stone floor. Her hand was on the door handle when she turned back to the students, still sitting nervously in their desks. "Evidently Harry has found your first lesson. Follow me." With much knee-banging and elbow shoving, the twenty-odd students hurried after her into the hall. Peter, after banging his stomach painfully on the corner of a desk, trailed behind his more agile friends, whining moodily from the back of the throng of students. James, having just, finally, succeeded in asking out the girl of his dreams had hoped that Lily would want to come hang on his arm or something, but she was ignoring him as usual, chatting with her friends further forward. Shaking this unhappy thought to the edges of his mind, James let in a little nerves at the thought of what their lesson might be. The professor, the male one, had had said he had 'found one.' If that wasn't ominous then James didn't love Quidditch. The students hurried forward, filling the hall, much to the discontent of a passing Professor McGonagall, but whether she had harsh words with the two teachers, James didn't know, because both Ginny and Harry were hurrying far ahead of their students, rounding corners just as the seventh years appeared in the hall.

"Gawd, for a woman wearing heels that Ginny could sure run a marathon," blustered a panting Peter, just catching up to his friends. No one bothered to respond.

Suddenly the crowd stopped. James was crushed between a sweaty Peter behind and his best mate, Sirius, in front, who was craning his neck to see what the hold-up was. "Looks like we're there," he said vaguely.

"Where's there?" asked an annoyed James.

"No idea. But that Harry's talking to. Are you ever going to investigate why he's your twin?"

"Shh!" said Remus who was listening intently to the teacher. Sirius rolled his eyes.

Up front, Harry was indeed talking. "Professor Weasley has, on the way here, informed me that she has given you a quick, though unorthodox lesson on…yes?"

He raised his eyebrows at the upraised hand of Amelia Bones. "Erm…." She faltered slightly, but pressed on, "Prof…Gin…she," she pointed to Ginny, "told us to call you Ginny and…erm…Harry." Harry turned to the redhead beside him.

"She did, did she? I don't recall giving my permission…."

"_Your_ permission, _your_ permission?" said Ginny incredulously. For some reason this comment seemed to really set her off. Amelia Bones turned pale as the professors started ranting at one another.

"Yes _my_ permission, Weaselbrain!"

"You're calling me Weaselbrain in front of the students? Why I'll tell you something, Scarface…." Now thatJames thought of it, there was a thin red scar snaking down the center of Harry's forehead.

"What, ickle-ginnykins? About to announce your engagement to Malfoy?"

"Oh, no you didn't!" Ginny yelled.

"Indeed, Mrs. Malfoy."

"Chosen One my butt!"

"Freckleface!"

"Umbridge-lover."

"Ouch, that one hurt! Mrs. Bouncing Ferret!"

At this both teachers seemed to go off their rockers and broke into cackling laughter. The laughter escalated to silent mirth and Ginny actually sank to the cold stone floor, tears streaming from her eyes. Harry put his arm up against the wall and leaned on it, his body shaking uncontrollably from laughter. Every student was momentarily stunned, but then began shooting each other very alarmed looks, wondering if someone should run and get McGonagall. Obviously Dumbledore had appointed two nutters to teach Defense and someone ought to be told.

Harry was the first to recover. He turned back to his students as though nothing at all had happened. Clearing his throat he continued. "As I was saying…."

"Erm…Professor…." A small voice could be heard from somewhere near the front. The professor craned his neck to see who was speaking and James was sure his eyes softened when he realized it was Lily Evans.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Erm…if you don't mind my asking: what was all that about?" The hall was filled with murmurs and several annoying squeals of disbelief that Lily Evans, head girl and Miss Perfect to boot, would be so bold as to question a teacher, no matter how insane his antics. To everyone's immense surprise, Harry did not look the least bit unhappy about this. He smiled, and his gaze shifted a little, as though recalling a very happy time in his life.

"Well, Miss Evans, a certain…shall we call him…acquaintance of mine was once turned into a bouncing ferret for disregarding certain Hogwarts rules. Let this be a lesson to you all that, though McGonagall will have our heads, Ginny and I are not afraid to turn any rule breakers into bouncing ferrets." By this time, Ginny had recovered herself and was standing next to Harry, nodded her head solemnly.

Sirius grinned and turned to James, who grinned back. Someone who could speak of readily turning someone into a bouncing ferret was definitely part prankster and the Marauder's view of the professor increased to match that of his redheaded colleague.

"Now, on to the lesson. We will be starting with what was my first _real_ lesson when I was at Hogwarts…."

"And how long ago was that?" said a burly Ravenclaw boy near the front, obviously fashioning himself to be very cool. The tone of his voice was unmistakably rude. A glance passed between Harry and Ginny, but Harry answered, unfazed.

"I am eighteen. You do the math," he said firmly, but the Ravenclaw boy could not take a hint.

"So you only graduated just last year. How can you be qualified to teach us something you've only just learned and have probably never used?" The boy obviously thought that he had the teacher cornered, because he turned to his friends and gave a haughty smirk. Again, a glance between the two professors.

"I'm seventeen," volunteered Ginny, "What do you make of that?" Sirius turned to James and gave a gleeful thumbs up.

"She's our age, Prongsie, our age!" he whispered.

"So you aren't even out of Hogwarts?" cried Lily Evans, who was very afraid of not getting the right education.

"I will have you know that Dumbledore is aware of our ages," Harry said in a stern voice that silenced the students, "and that we are fully qualified. As to your," he pointed at the Ravenclaw boy, "question concerning the non-use of Defense skills on our parts, Ginny and I have faced Lord Voldemort on more than one occasion." There was a collective gasp from the students. Lord Voldemort was gaining power, gaining allies and supporters and the killing was starting, the fear, rising. James' respect for the two professors was rising with each word. Harry turned to Ginny, "Six times for you, is it? Or seven? In person, I mean."

"Eight. Now then," interrupted Ginny, for Harry had opened his mouth again, "I think we can begin the lesson." She looked pointed behind her and James, for the first time, noticed the oak door that led off the hall. Suddenly, as if on cue, the doorknob rattled and the several students took hasty steps backwards. Ginny continued as though nothing had happened. "Inside this," she turned to the door, "broom closet Harry has discovered a fully fledged boggart. Now, can anyone tell us what a boggart is?" As per usual Lily Evans' hand was in the air before Ginny had finished the question. "Yes, Miss Evans."

"A shape shifter."

"Correct, ten points to Gryffindor. This boggart or shape-shifter as Miss Evans so perfectly described it will, upon being let out of the closet, assume the shape of what each of us most fears. Mr. Lupin, forward." James looked toward Lupin. He was very pale, but a determined line had creased his forehead.

"Go get it, Moony," he said, punching Remus playfully as his friend pushed his way towards the closet door.

"Now, Mr. Lupin, I want you to think about what you most fear," Harry had taken over, "Do you have a clear picture of it?"

The Ravenclaw boy, still irked about his previous failure at discrediting the new teachers, spoke out again. "Don't you think he should _tell_ us what he fears so we all know what to expect out of that closet?"

James heard Peter's sharp intake of breath and saw Sirius' suddenly pale face. This was a definite problem. All three knew that Moony's greatest fear was the moon, but wouldn't that seem awfully strange to a crowd of classmates (not to mention the two teachers) that didn't know about Remus'…condition? The professor, though, was already replying to the Ravenclaw. This time he didn't look the least bit amused.

"No, Mr. Lupin will not be _telling_ you what will be coming out of that closet. Learning to not be afraid of the unknown will help you in what is to come." James looked quizzically at Sirius. _What was to come?_ What was that supposed to mean? "Furthermore," Harry continued, "I would thank you to _shut up_, please." The whole class laughed and the Ravenclaw boy reddened visibly. Harry turned back to Remus. "Alright, Mr. Lupin, now I want you to think about a way in which you could make your vision of fear amusing. After Mr. Lupin we will start with Miss Bones and continue down the rows. Each of you will be facing the boggart. If we manage to laugh enough and sufficiently confuse it then it will be…."

"Bye bye boggart," Ginny interrupted from beside him.

"Unfortunately," Harry continued as though nothing had happened, "It will not be enough to simply _think_ about making your fear funny. The incantation is _Riddikulus_! Repeat it, please." The strange word echoed throughout the hall.

"Now, Remus," Ginny said with a kind smile, "Step forward and on the count of three I will be opening the closet, alright?" Remus gave a little half-nod and edged forward, the determined line deeper than ever. "One," James stood on tiptoe to get a better view, "Two," all talk in the hall ceased, "Three!" For a moment nothing came out of the closet, but then a cold black mass drifted forward. The black slowly parted to reveal a full, bright, shining moon.

"Come on Moony," James muttered under his breath and his friend raised his wand.

"Riddikulus!" Remus yelled and suddenly a fat gray mouse appeared and began nibbling at the edges of the moon. Most of the class was entirely confused, but the professors and Marauders were burst into laughter and Amelia Bones was beckoned forward. Remus fell back into place, a wide grin spreading his face.

"Why not a rat, Moony?" Peter asked gleefully.

The two professors looked on as their students stepped forward one by one to face the boggart. "Getting on quite well, aren't they?" Ginny commented as they watched Sirius vanquish what looked suspiciously like his mother.

"Indeed," agreed Harry as James stepped forward. A bloodied body that had an uncanny resemblance to Lily Evans appeared on the floor before him, but he shouted the incantation so quickly and stepped aside so fast that no one could be sure.

"Good job getting at that Ravenclaw kid. Bloody bugger."

"Thanks," grinned Harry. "We've got a few bloody buggers in our time, haven't we?"

Unknown to the two professors Remus had approached them, wanting to thank them for letting him go first and not making him share his fear to the whole class. Standing, waiting, at Harry's elbow, he heard every last word of Harry's last comment. _'Our time'_? he pondered the possible meaning of such a phrase. Just then Harry noticed him.

"Good job with your boggart, Remus," Harry grinned widely. Still thinking about Harry's sentence, Remus was taken off guard. He stammered out a quick thanks and hurried back into the excited throng of students.

"Do you think he heard?" Harry turned anxiously to Ginny.

"Don't worry about it," Ginny insisted, for the last of the students had just made her blood covered skeleton choke on a dog bone and the boggart and burst into a million smithereens.

"Good job!" Ginny said, "Good job, all of you! You did a really superb job tackling that boggart."

"Really superb," Harry agreed. "Now you may return to the classroom and pick up your things. See you all next class." A few murmurs of goodbye from the students the throng moved off, the hall getting narrower behind them.

As they pranced back to the classroom, the students were buzzing with excitement at their latest lesson. They'd never had a real practical lesson in all their years at Hogwarts and they were looking forward to meeting the next creature they were to face. "I'll bet it's a dragon!" a passing Ravenclaw insisted. Peter blanched and James rolled his eyes.

"There's no way they could bring a dragon onto the ground, no bloody way, Petey," he laughed.

"They might," Peter muttered.

"Can you believe it, though? A boggart! I'd never seen one before. Wonder how the professors found it," James continued. He looked over to Sirius who looked unusually pale. "What's wrong, Paddy?"

"I've just…realized," Sirius stammered. This was very uncharacteristic of the Hogwarts heartthrob, "I was…that was…."

"Well? Out with it, Paddy!"

"That was going to be my next snogging closet! Can you imagine if my bloody mum appeared in the middle of….?"

**Alrighty…there it is! What do you think? Press that little button and review, please! Thank you, thank you, thank you to all of you that reviewed earlier. Unfortunately, I'm going on vacay this Friday and won't be back for a week so…we'll see when the next update is. Sorry all! **

**Lots of love, from,**

**Crookshanksroxmysox**


End file.
